Different Worlds
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: The Shinigami get to have a look into worlds that hold a different Ichigo, all thanks to Urahara and Mayuri.
1. The machine

**Different Worlds**

 _The Machine_

The captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 were confused as to why they were called to the twelfth division by both Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Urahara Kisuke.

"Why do you think they asked for all of us to be there, Juu-chan?" Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the eighth division asked his old friend and captain of the thirteenth division, Ukitake Jushiro.

"I would guess that it has something to do with a new invention that they may have been working on." Ukitake replied.

They entered the building and came upon Mayuri's daughter, Nemu, who bowed and directed them to a large room that looked like a movie theatre. It was full of seats and had a projector above the entrance, pointing at a screen that all of the chairs were facing.

"Where are Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-taichou?" vice-captain of the thirteenth division, Kuchiki Rukia asked Nemu.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by an explosion of smoke happening in the front of the room, which revealed Kisuke and Mayuri.

"I do hope you all haven't waited long. No! Good! So let's begin with everyone taking a seat." Kisuke instructed as he waved his fan in the direction of the chairs, but before anyone could say or do anything, the Sou-taichou, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, stepped forward and asked in a commanding voice.

"Why have you called all of us here, Urahara Kisuke? Kurotsuchi-taichou?" all he received was a crazed smile from Mayuri and a smirk from Kisuke.

"All will be explained once you're all seated." Kisuke informed them.

Knowing that they would have to sit if they were going to hear any more, the Shinigami took their seats. They sat in groups. The lieutenants, along with Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Hanatarou Yamada were all seated to the right side.

Kenpachi sat by himself with Yachiru on his shoulder. The Sou-taichou sat in the middle with Unohana Retsu, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui to his left. Hitsugaya Toshiro was sitting with the vice-captains, as Matsumoto Rangiku had dragged him over, so that he was sitting between her and his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo.

Shinji, Rose and Kensei were sitting by themselves at the front, each holding on to box of popcorn. Soifon was sitting and happily scratching Yoruichi's back, as she was in her cat form. They both made sure to keep a careful eye on Kisuke as they did not know what he was going to show.

"So, are you finally going to explain what's going on?" Yoruichi asked in her deep voice.

"Well, Yoruichi-san, that is a very good question and I will be happy to explain why… in just a moment." Kisuke told her and was going to continue talking but was cut off by Kyoraku.

"Before all that, can you explain why you had us give Ichigo all that work?" The captain of the eighth division asked. Everyone else in the room was wondering the same thing.

"Ah, of course I can. You see, Kurosaki-san cannot find out about this, as our invention has to do with him. Mayuri and I made a device that would allow us to see into alternate worlds." He explained to everyone.

"Alternate worlds?"

"Yes, and the reason Ichigo can't learn about it is that the machine was made to look into the Ichigos of other universes. It's a small device that we connected to that projector and will be projected onto the screen, allowing us to see other versions of Ichigo."

"What kinds of Ichigos are out there?" Ukitake asked.

Letting out a chuckle, Kisuke explained. "All kinds, Ukitake-san, all kinds. He could be a captain, one of the Espada, maybe even the Soul king himself. That's the thing about the multi-verse. There are an infinite number of possibilities."

Mayuri pulled a remote control from the inside of his haori; he aimed it at the projector and pressed a button, turning it on. They both stepped out of the way as the screen lit up, showing a picture of Ichigo in his latest Bankai with the word **'PLAY'** highlighted.

"It has a pre-set course of worlds to follow." Kisuke explained. "If this all works out well, then… well, I guess it all works out then."

"This better be interesting." Kenpachi called out from the back.

Kisuke gave him a smirk before nodding to Mayuri, who aimed the remote at the projector and pressed the play button.

"Let's enjoy this, shall we?"

 **EXTRA**

"I wonder why they gave me a bunch of their paperwork." Ichigo wondered aloud. "At least they're paying me. Though I do wonder why they're always complaining about it. This stuff is easy."

He looked to the left, where there should have been a small pile of paperwork left on his desk, but raised an eyebrow when he saw that it had doubled from its original size.

"Ah, maybe that's why. Doesn't matter, I'm getting paid by the size anyway." And with that he went back to what he considered some of the easiest paperwork he had ever done.

 **XXXXX**

[A.N]

This series is going to have chapters ranging from 500 words to 2000 and will focus on Ichigos of alternate universes.

Give suggestions for what kind of Ichigo you would like to see and I will try to make it happen. They can be crossovers or Ichigo in different settings in his own world.


	2. The first world

**Different Worlds**

 _The first world_

Ichigo stood across from Aizen, looking at the traitor with a bored expression. All around them mountains were laying in ruins.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo, it would seem that it was indeed I who stood on the higher plain of existence. It was quite an enjoyable fight, but I do believe that is time for me to end this." Aizen spoke as he raised his hand that had fused with his blade.

Swinging down, he destroyed the other half of the mountain that he stood upon. As the dust that he created cleared, he saw that Ichigo was nowhere to see.

"Hmph, so it would seem that you were not as strong as you believed. I was truly hoping for a better fight."

 **XXXXX**

"Hang on! What the hell is this?" asked Soifon as she continued to rub Yoruichi's back. "I thought that Kurosaki was stronger than Aizen when they fought."

Kisuke chuckled as he tapped a few buttons on a pad that he pulled out of his coat before looking at Soifon with a serious expression on his face that caused everyone to pay attention to the ex-Captain.

"That is indeed true, Soifon-taichou. However, within this universe that we are looking into, Ichigo decided against using the attack which took all of his powers away. Because of this, the Hōgyoku kept making Aizen stronger."

"Enough chatting. Let's see what happens." Kenpachi called out from where he sat.

"What's that?" Yoruichi asked, nodding her head at the screen.

"Hmmm… oh!"

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo stood behind Aizen, his sword broken and gauntlet smashed. He allowed his eyes to wander, taking in the destruction caused by a single swing of his opponent's blade.

'I'll admit that his power is impressive.' He thought before his eyes focused back onto Aizen.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh, and before anyone asks, the machine has a glitch that allows us to sometimes hear what they're thinking."

 **XXXXX**

'How is he still alive? The Hōgyoku has allowed me to transcend everyone, and yet this… this boy, is still standing there, looking as if this isn't even a fight.'

Aizen then raised his left hand and pointed it in the direction of Karakura town. He gave Ichigo a cruel smirk as a purple ball of destructive energy formed in front of it.

"You will lose all that you care about and feel despair, Ichigo." He told the teenager, as he fired the energy ball.

It went flying at the town, too fast for the shopkeeper who had just arrived to follow.

 **XXXXX**

"So, Karakura gets destroyed, eh?" Mayuri said as he watched what was happening.

"Not yet." Kisuke said, gaining attention. He pointed at the screen which showed Ichigo's friends, "Watch."

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo's friends watched as a purple ball of energy came speeding at them and before they could utter a single sound, Ichigo appeared in front of them and backhanded the attack, obliterating it.

'My little pony, My little pony.'

 **XXXXX**

"My little pony, Urahara-san?" started Renji. "You really expect us to believe that Ichigo was thinking that at that time?"

"Well, Abarai-san, if you had been listening to my earlier explanation, you would have known that this is a different Ichigo. Besides, if we keep watching I'm sure we'll understand."

 **XXXXX**

"Impressive, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will admit that you have exceeded all of my expectations so far." Aizen told the teen as he flashed in front of him, but on the inside, he was seething. 'How? How does this boy still have all this power? First, I'm only able to burn his left arm and then I destroy an entire mountain, yet after all that, he is still able to casually smack my destructive sphere without gaining any injury.'

 **XXXXX**

"Destructive Sphere?"

"I'm pretty certain he just didn't want to call it a Cero."

 **XXXXX**

"It is just too bad that the Hōgyoku will continue to raise my power while yours shall stay the same. But I must ask, what kind of power do you possess to have as much strength as you have?" Aizen asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"…The… power of… friendship?"

Everyone looked at Ichigo in surprise at what he said.

"Sorry, Yuzu made me watch an entire season of that show recently."

"What show, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked.

"…"

"Well"

"…It doesn't matter. Let's just continue our fight."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Ichigo looked to be thinking and before anyone could react, he squeezed his right hand, shattering the remains of his gauntlet and breaking his sword's handle. The chain wrapped around his entire arm slid from its place and fell onto the ground.

 **XXXXX**

"Why would he break his only weapon against Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked in surprise at what he had just seen.

"His sword isn't his only weapon he has." Kenpachi spoke with a smirk on his face. At everyone's look, he explained. "He still has his fists."

 **XXXXX**

'I'm going to flick Aizen.' Ichigo thought before speaking aloud. "I'm going to flick you Aizen."

Before Aizen could say anything, Ichigo raised his fist and flicked his middle finger out. The force of which, sent Aizen flying at high speed away from Karakura again and this time out of even the farthest district of the Rukongai.

Seeing this, Ichigo let out a sigh as he spoke under his breath. "I guess I'll have to use Shunpo now."

 **XXXXX**

"Wait! He hasn't been using shunpo all this time?" Soifon questioned, completely stopping from scratching Yoruichi's back. 'Then that means that he's even faster than Yoruichi-sama.'

"I'll admit that even I didn't know that." Kisuke told them as he turned his attention back to the screen. 'Kurosaki-san, did you know just how lonely you would be if you had all that power?'

 **XXXXX**

Back in the alternate universe, Ichigo disappeared from Karakura and appeared in a grassy field before bringing up his left arm and looking at his wrist, as if there was a watch on it.

'Rally Aizen? You're taking too long to get here.'

It was as he thought that, that he held his right arm out on instinct and caught Aizen's face.

"Strike… you're out," he spoke softly before gaining a contemplative look on his face. 'Wait, I'm the one who threw him. Doesn't that mean I'm the one who's out? Ah crap.'

He then let go of Aizen, who stood in place while swaying a little.

Ichigo pulled back his hand, clenching it into a fist.

"This is really going to hurt." He informed Aizen.

He then punched forward…

 **XXXXX**

The Shinigami watched as Ichigo threw his fist and then…

Nothing. The screen went black.

"Hey, what gives?" Kenpachi shouted, "It was just getting to the good part."

"Well, I'm sorry to say," began Kisuke dramatically, "That the force behind Ichigo's punch, must have broken the sensors."

"What sensors, Urahara?"

"I'm glad you asked, Soifon-Taicho." Urahara pulled out his fan and held it in front of his face. "The sensors that I am talking about are little machines that are sent to the universe we are going to look into. They are what allow us to see and hear what is going on, as well as learn from their mistakes. Such as not getting too close and being destroyed."

"I really wanted to see what would happen." Kenpachi told the shopkeeper.

"Believe me, Kenpachi-san, so did I." Urahara replied as he pulled out the remote control. "Now let's continue onto the next one. I hope everyone is comfortable." He then aimed at the projector and pressed a button.

 **EXTRA**

Ichigo let out a yawn as he finished the last of the paperwork he had received that day.

"I should probably go to bed now."

He got up from his desk and went over to his bed before lying down on it. He pulled out his touchscreen phone and contemplated what to do.

'Ah well, might as well finish Pewdiepie, Legend of the Brofist.'

 **XXXXX**

[A.n.]

My mind blanked on how I should've done this chapter. So I tried to explain what I could while hopefully keeping the story interesting.

I would be extremely grateful if you guys could give some suggestions for what I could do in the EXTRAs.

Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
